


Son of the Pharaoh

by NikDean11194



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikDean11194/pseuds/NikDean11194
Summary: Being a prince isn't easy. Being an Egyptian prince is certainly no easier. For Todeas, first and only son to the Pharaoh, want's nothing more then to spend each day with his Yt, or father. But he's far to old to always be clinging to his father's side. So after a day of fun and a nightmare little Todeas decides to sneak out of the palace, only this choice may indeed have consequences he hadn't planned for.





	1. Chapter one

(Author's note: I know i usually try to keep my chapter's roughly in the 1,000 word challenge. For this one though I don't know for sure that they'll be that long. Just giving you all a head's up.)

 

"Todeas" came the gentle call of my father's voice. 

I hastily got up from my drawing and ran into the other room to see what he wanted. "what is it Yt?" I ask as I came to a stop in front of a his thrown.

"you've been so quite, almost thought you'd disappeared" he says, the teasing tone and glint in his eyes telling me of his playful nature.

"No way" I say and take a step closer "I just knew you had a lot of important work and didn't want to disturb you"

"Oh i see" He says, his tone going from playful to serious. After a moment that playful glint in his eyes return before he look's back at me with those serious violet eyes. "So i suppose you wouldn't want to go for a ride with me?"

"Ofcorse i want to!" I say, not realizing, until after i said it, how childishly it came out.

Yt hums softly "I see." He says and stands.

I grab his hand and look up at him "You mean it? Don't you work to do?"

"Nope. Finished for the day" He says and ruffles my hair

"Yt!" I say and grumble softly. 

Yt laughs a moment before regaining his composure "Alright. We'd better get out of here before someone finds something they need me to do"

I nod and practically drag him along by his hand, not that he seemed to mind. I head right for the horse stables. Once there i let Yt get the horse out, busing myself with keeping look out for any of the royal guard's. I was so focused on it that I nearly screamed, so caught off guard when Yt picked me up. Yt chuckle's under his breath then place's me on the horse's back before climbing on behind me. 

He waits for me to steady myself before lightly coaxing the horse into a light trot. "So where should we go?"

"What about a ride down the river? You did promise" I say and look up from him, leaning back into his chest without thinking.

"I did? Hm...? Oh right i did. We can do that. Seem's like a perfect night for it"

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face but it didn't last long before i noticed one of Yt's personal guards standing at the gate.

Yt brings out horse to a halt just in front of the tall dark haired man. "What brings you all the way out here?" Yt question's, knowing full well this particular guard didn't much like being out of the inner palace.

"other then being here to question you?" He says in that plan, as usual, tone that i hated so much.

"What am i not allowed to spend my time as i please?" Yt says, civil as ever. I don't know how he manages it with this guy. I mean seriously, just listening to this guy's voice drive's me nuts and he's always getting in the way of our fun.

"Not without alerting someone of where you're going. Can't have something happen to you in this time of need"

"Nothing's going to happen" Yt says, voice calm though i could feel the tension in his muscle's rising. "Just taking my son out for a trip down the Nile. Should be back just after sunset or so"

"Fine. Just know if you're even a minute late i'll be sending my men to find you" the guard says then walks off back to the palace.

"Man that guy get's on my nerves" I mutter softly, more to myself though judging from the soft chuckle that he gave Yt probably heard and maybe even agreed with me.

 

(I believe this to be an good place to stop for now. Not a lot has happened and probably wont for a few chapter's but gotta set up the story properly. So what do you think so far? I know it may not be exactly accurate to how it was in Ancient Egypt but this was inspired in part by a show I watch. Thus I will likely use custom's and such from that show as well as actual facts. 

Yt-loosely translates into father or dad)


	2. Chapter two

(alright well here's chapter two. I'm going to try to make this at least close to the same length as the last chapter if not longer but that'll depend on this next scene and what I add to the note's that I have in front of me.)

We raced out of the palace grounds and through town. Many of the people turning to bow to us, or more Yt as we passed. Sometime's it was weird being out with him but I guess that's what happens when you're the son of the Pharaoh. 

A few miles outside of town Yt brings the horse back down to a steady trot. "Guess I'm not the only one who wanted some time together." I say and look up at him, a slight smile pulling at his lips.

"Well of coarse. I don't get much time with you and I feel bad leaving you to your own devices most of the time. It seems a bit unfair to you. Besides why wouldn't i want to spend time with you if i get the chance." He says and glance's down at me before returning his eyes to the path a head of us.

I smile and lean back into him, just enjoying the fact that he was here with me. Thanking the Gods for giving us this chance. 

The ride was peaceful, filled with nothing but the soft noises of the animal's around us, hidden in the sand. The wind blowing ever so calmly as if trying to give us time to just relax and enjoy each other's company.

 

Upon our arrival at the river we find a small boat along the shore. Yt shake's his head, whispering something that I couldn't quite hear.

Yt bring's the horse to a halt then dismounts and help's me off. 

We approach the boat and Yt has me get in. He then pushes the boat into the water before climbing inside as well. We allow the natural flow of the river to guide us for a while as we both just take in the surroundings and the peace of our time together.

I lean back against him and yawn softly, watching the sunset as a thought occurs to me. "Yt?" I ask after a moment, not wanting to ruin our peaceful silence but curiosity getting the better of me.

"Yes?" He asks and looks down at me.

"Why does Ra take away the sun at night?" I ask, truly curious on the subject. I direct my eyes back to the sun in the sky. 

There's a soft chuckle from behind me before Yt speaks. "Well you see the sun is Ra's eye. He use's it to light our world everyday and thus at night is very tired. He must allow his eye time to rest as well as allowing us some shade from the daytime heat.

"So on stormy day's does that mean that Ra isn't up to lighting the sky for us?" I ask, pure curiosity showing clearly in my eyes.

"I imagine it's something like that." Yt say's and pulls me closer. "But then i know if it were me using my eye to light the world I'd probably want a day or two off as well"

"Guess you have a point" I says and nestle in closer to him. It wasn't long before I was drifting off into dream land. I loved spending time with my Yt. It always made me feel safe and made it much easier to sleep at night.

 

(Okay so this is like way short for what i was aiming for but i don't want to go farther until the next chapter. The next two chapters will be where the story start's to pick up and become more towards the darker end of thing's like I mentioned would happen in the description. Please keep in mind that I am not an expert on Egyptian lore so if any info in this is false don't get mad at me. I'm just trying to make the storm more interesting.

Ra or Re is the ancient Egyptian sun god.)


End file.
